In a known measuring transducer, as shown in German Auslegeschrift No. 26 31 846, a coil arrangement surrounds a receiving casing in which a movable member is placed, the movable member interacting with the coils. The receiving casing is formed in one piece as a cylinder having a blind bore therein, the end of the cylinder having a thick bottom. The housing surrounding the coils at a distance is held at one end by a supporting plate being supported by the receiving casing and at its other end by a covering lid connected with the receiving casing, the lid containing the electrical connections. The receiving casing consists of a non-magnetic working material which is difficult to process, and which must be formed from the solid material, which is very expensive. Also, the prior art transducer occupies considerable space.